Tis the Season
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: The Possibles are invited to spend the Holidays with Dr. D and Shego (Ron too...) but what happens when an avalanche strikes...?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters.

**WARNING:** This story contains fem slash.

'TIS THE SEASON

Chapter One

Kim's face was flushed with excitement as she entered the door to her house. She had just finished the last day of school before winter break and couldn't wait to celebrate the holidays. Taking a deep breath to hold in her excitement long enough to hang up her coat and scarf.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" She took another breath and sighed with delight. She could smell the gingerbread cookies her mother had most likely just taken out of the oven. Walking into the kitchen she found out that she was right.

"Hello honey how was school?" Knowing her daughter far too well, Kim's mother had already set up a glass of milk and a plate full of fresh-made cookies on the table.

"It was great!" Kim took a gigantic bite into the side of a gingerbread man and talked with her mouth full. "All we had to do was show up to class and watch movies or just eat food." She swallowed and took another bite. "It's too bad that a lot of kids ditch the last day of school before break. They don't know how much fun they're missing!"

"Well I'm sure that they have at least _some_ clue as to what they're missing but it's their choice to make, not ours." She picked up a gingerbread man off of the festive plate and was about to take a bite when she remembered she had something to say. "Oh, I almost forgot that you got mail today!"

"I got mail? Who sent it, do you know?" Kim brushed off her hands and picked up the letter her mother was now handing her.

"No, it doesn't have a return address." She started to clean up the table and looked at her watch. "Oh, we better hurry. We have to pick up Grandma in an hour but there's probably going to be a lot of traffic so we should leave in a few minutes."

"Gosh I just remembered I still have to set up Nana's room!" Kim jumped out of her chair and rushed towards the guestroom, tucking the sealed letter into one of her pant's many pockets. "I'll be right back!"

Two hours later all of the Possibles walked into their nice, toasty home. Kim's mom went into the kitchen to get everyone some more cookies while her father started a fire and got out marshmallows. The Dweebs disappeared to their room and no one was really that surprised when they heard power tools being used. Kim meanwhile was being lectured about wearing her coat open when she was outside.

"You know, Kimberly Anne," Nana was saying. "When I was training in Antarctica with the rest of my troops I saw many people come down with fevers just because they wore their coats and jackets open in the front. You wouldn't want to get sick on Christmas, would you?"

"No, Nana" Kim succeeded in not rolling her eyes but she couldn't keep the boredom out of her voice. Noticing that her grandma was about to speak again, Kim quickly interrupted her. "Hey, I think I'm going to go upstairs and get some of the extra credit projects I'm doing out of the way. Once I'm done with those I'll be able to spend more time with all of you!"

Nana smiled as Kim bolted upstairs, knowing all too well that she was being avoided. It was just as well. She never really did like talking about coats and she would have much rather been drinking some homemade eggnog. Still wearing that "oh children are so funny nowadays" smile on her face, Nana shuffled into the kitchen.

Upstairs in her room Kim flopped onto her bed, rolled her eyes and sighed. She had been waiting to roll her eyes for about an hour but was too polite to do it in front of Nana. Thinking about giving Ron a call and inviting him to come over, Kim rolled onto her side, instantly feeling something poke her from inside one of the pockets near her knee. It must have been the letter!

"Oh, I forgot about this." Kim curiously took out the letter, turned it around a few times in her hands and then opened it. Kim, so used to reading this out loud to Ron, read the letter out loud but in a softer voice than usual.

"Dear Kim Possible,

Please forgive the short notice but we have been very busy with, uh, plans. Then again, you must have been aware of most of our plans. Well, anyways, that's not the point of this letter. If you'll recall, last year your family celebrated Christmas with us and we all seemed to have a very good time. I thought that it might be nice for us to all get together in the same location to celebrate Christmas together. Of course I'm including the buffoon, uh, Ron I think his name is. You can tell him that I'll bring some of my recorded Snowman Hank tapes and we can have a kind of marathon. I have just had a cabin built where we met last year and it has enough room for us all to live comfortably. The visit would most likely last for a week or so, that is, if you would like to. You'll probably have noticed that there is no return address on this letter so I will be sending someone under a white- GREEN flag to receive your answer.

Happy Holidays,

DR. DRAKEN

And Shego"

Kim had to re-read the letter to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Should she just burn the letter? Should she tell her parents or the whole family? Should she let her family decide if the should all go to the cabin or not? Was this all just one giant trap? About to reach a decision, Kim's door swung open and the Dweebs ran in, closely followed by Kim's father.

"Dude, we should totally go! It'll be so much fun!" Tim and Jim said that at the same time.

"How did you all get into my room and know what the letter said?" Kim had one eyebrow raised and was looking both confused and slightly pissed off.

"Uh," the Dweebs looked at each other. "Gotta go!"

"Ha ha, those boys just love getting into trouble." Kim's father sighed and looked back at his daughter. "I do think it would be fun to celebrate Christmas with Drew and his little lady friend. What was her name again? It had something to do with going someplace… uh… Logo? No that wasn't it. Hmm... it was... uhm... " Kim sighed and opened her mouth to answer when she head a sharp, cold voice come from behind her.

"Shego, "Shego hoped into Kim's room. She had obviously been sitting on the windowsill for a while. "The name is Shego."

"What the-?" Kim's eye's shot open as her jaw dropped.

"Well I'll just leave you two girls to talk." Kim's father put his hands in his pockets and moseyed down to the kitchen, leaving the two girls in an awkward silence.

"So… are you gonna give me an answer or what?"

"How did you get in here?" Kim was slowly starting to recover from the initial shock of seeing Shego in her room.

"Uh, well I thought I made it kind of clear that I got in through the window…" The villain smirked as she saw Kim's eyelids flutter in annoyance.

"I _meant_, how did you find my house?"

"Well, your family's listed in the phonebook for starters…" Shego gave an annoyed sigh and tapped her fingers on her hips. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

"Oh, well…" Kim's eyes searched the room frantically, wondering if she should answer for her family or not. Shego, seeing the uncertainty spread across Kim's face, took pity on the teenage do-gooder.

"Have you asked you family yet?" The bitterness in her tone had subsided slightly and Kim noticed how Shego's face had softened.

"No, no I haven't asked them yet. I just don't know whose call it is to make." Shego gave a slight head nod and they both sat in silence once again.

"So are you gonna ask them?"

"Uh, yeah I'll go do that." Kim started to move towards her door but turned around. "Wait, what about you?"

"Uh," Shego looked confused. "What about me?"

"Well, where are you going?" She had noticed how Shego was moving towards the window again. "You're not leaving, are you? I mean, don't you still need an answer before you can go?"

"Oh, well, I'll just wait outside. I'll be under one of the trees in your backyard or else I'll just come back in a few hours." About to leap out the window, Shego was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around she saw a blushing Kim Possible looking at the floor.

"It's, uh, it's really getting cold out there, Shego. I don't think anyone would mind if you stayed inside for a while." She laughed goofily "After all, 'tis the season to be kind and whatnot."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." Shego had been ordered to spy on Kim quite a few times and she had heard what her parents thought about her. Needless to say, they didn't exactly find her, well, likeable.

"Nonsense, I agree with Kimmie. You should stay and have some hot chocolate with us!" Mrs. Possible walked into the room with two mugs of hot coco. "Plus, I already made it so you may as well come drink it down stairs with Kim while we all pack."

"Wait, pack for what?" Kim was getting way too confused and was immensely shocked at how fast news was spreading through the family.

"For the trip, of course! You don't honestly think we'd pass this invitation up, do you? After all the fun we had last year, how can we not go?"

"But mom-"

"No "but mom's", Kim. We've already made up our minds and Ron should be here in half an hour." She handed Kim and Shego their mugs of hot chocolate. "Go downstairs and entertain your friend, well, your enemy who is your temporary friend."

"Uh," Kim looked at Shego who was sipping her hot chocolate with a blank expression on her face. "I have to pack, don't I?"

"Don't be silly, Kim." Her mother gently ushered the girls to the door. "You're always packed and ready to go at a moments notice. Now excuse me while I go check on the twins. I don't want them bringing their power tools again." Kim and her mother both shuddered at the thought of power tools in the Dweeb's hands. Kim's mother left Shego and Kim at the foot of the stairs.

"So… This is your house." Shego took another sip and looked around with an amused look on her face. "It's very, uh, "cute"."

"Uhm, thank you?" Kim started walking towards the kitchen, expecting Shego to follow her but when she turned around she noticed Shego was still standing at the foot of the stairs. She had a curious look on her face and was looking at all of the pictures on the walls. "What are you doing?"

"Looking around" Shego walked away from Kim.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kim was NOT letting Shego out of her sight. It might be the holiday season but Shego was still a deadly villain.

"You were walking towards to the kitchen." Shego looked at Kim as innocent as possible.

"What's wrong with going to the kitchen?"

"I've already been in the kitchen." Seeing as how Kim's face was still blank Shego continued to explain. "You know, when you had Team Go over to your house?"

"Oh, right" Now it all made sense. She should have known Shego would be curious as to what the rest of her house looked like. "Do you, uh, do you want a tour of the house?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kim proceeded to take Shego on a tour of her house, silently thankful that she didn't have to sit and talk to her in the kitchen like she had planned. That would have been awkward as all hell. In fact, as confused as Kim was to admit it, the tour went really well. Shego didn't use as much sarcasm as she usually did and she didn't even insult the pictures on the walls. Sure, she may have smiled a little and muttered something about the pictures being "interesting" (she had been talking about the picture of her family in Disneyland on Splash Mountain. Kim had her eyes wide open, hair flying everywhere, and was close to tears.) Just when Kim was finishing the tour, the doorbell rang and she knew it must be Ron.

"Hey Ron!" Kim opened the door and was startled to see about a dozen over packed suitcases standing in her doorway. "Uh, Ron?"

"Hey Kim, I'm behind the luggage!" Ron's voice was muffled and Kim could barely see the top of his head until her climbed over the suitcases and landed on his butt right in front of his friend. He looked up and saw Shego leaning on the wall behind Kim with her arms crossed with one eyebrow raised. "Hey Kim, don't look now but Shego is standing behind you!" He whispered this sentence loud enough for Shego to hear and before Kim could say anything she had already come closer.

"Hey," Shego pointed out in an obvious voice."If I wanted to kill her I would have done it by now."

"She _does_ have a point…" Kim hated to admit it, but Shego really could have killed her at any time.

While Nana was fueling up her jet and Mrs. Possible was making more eggnog, Kim, Ron, Shego and the dweebs got settled in and waited for the two hour flight. Kim was buckling her seatbelt but paused as she thought about something.

"Wait, Shego, how did you get here if it's a two hour flight?"

"You know me," Shego sat down across the isle from Kim and grinned. "I hitchhiked of course! Oh, by the way, if you hear anything about a serial killer on highway 680, it wasn't me." Seeing that Ron and Kim's jaws had nearly dropped to the floor, Shego quickly told them the truth. "Whoa, relax. I'm kidding. I parachuted down here. Sheesh, you don't _really_ think I'd kill tons of people on the _highway_, do you? Hell, I'm far too classy to kill people there."

"You have a sick, sick sense of humor, Shego." Ron shook his head and sat behind Kim as Nana looked back at everyone to make sure they were all set for take off. Her eyes paused and narrowed on Shego.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear?" Shego looked around at herself.

"No?"

"Don't you need a seatbelt?" Everyone turned to look at her with raised eyebrows and despite herself, Shego felt nervous thus she became bitchy.

"I don't _need_ seatbelts." Everyone turned to look back at Nana and cringed when they saw a flicker of a threat cross her face. She let go of the steering wheel and leaned back.

"We're not going anywhere until you buckle up for safety, dear." Everyone turned back to Shego, wanting her to buckle up so they could get on with their trip. A mutual grown was shared by all as Shego crossed her arms and stuck her chin out defiantly.

"I already told you," she gritted her teeth. "I don't _need_ seatbelts." The air stilled as the rest of the group looked at Nana, then back to Shego, then to Nana again. _Oh come **on**_, Kim thought. _We're never going to take off at this rate._

"Here," she reached over the narrow isle and strapped Shego in. When she sat up and looked into Shego's eyes she could have sworn green icicles were shooting at her. "What?" She sighed and felt the jet start to move. "Look, it can't hurt, ok?"

"That's what _you_ think, princess." Shego leaned back in her seat with a huff and shut her eyes muttering something about "killing them all in their sleep". Kim rolled her eyes and saw her father putting in a CD. Knowing what was coming up, Kim cringed.

"It's time for the Possible family sing-a-thon!"

"Alright Mr. P!" Ron quickly changed seats, (he had to do this quickly so he could buckle up again as Nana so kindly reminded him) leaving Kim and Shego secluded. Kim, who was about to listen to her headphones, heard a click and turned to see Shego unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" Shego again crossed her arms and glared at the empty seat in front of her.

"Look," Kim sighed. "Just what is your problem with wearing a damn seatbelt?"

"Wow," Shego looked at Kim with approving eyes. "So the little princess swears, interesting."

"Whatever," Kim was trying not to blush so she turned to look out the window. "I should've known you'd be too shy to answer a stupid question."

"What?" Shego gasped. "I am _not_ shy!" Kim merely shrugged, forcing Shego to glare even more and answer in a harsh whisper. "I just don't like being strapped in."

"Aw, I guess you don't go for the whole "kinky" thing, do you?" Again, Shego glared to the point that her eyes were starting to hurt.

"You're so immature, freak." Shego knew that was a lame comeback, but she also knew Kim, like most teenage girls, hated being called immature. She was right. Kim had her mouth open and looked ready to scream. Instead, she closed her mouth, grinned wickedly, and called out to her Nana, "Nana, Shego took her seatbelt off!"

"You little-"Flames shot out of Shego's eyes, but before she could say something back to Kim, the jet had landed in an open field.

"I told you," Nana had turned around again. "We don't go anywhere until you're buckled up, young lady."

"Oh for the love of- there, see? It's on! Can we go now?!" Shego crossed her arms and tapped her foot in anger. As the jet took off again and Kim was holding back fits of laughter, Shego was ready to light the jet on fire.

"That was low" Shego whispered to Kim.

"What can I say?" Kim grinned again, loving the fact that Shego couldn't hurt her. "I'm immature, remember?"

The two girls were silent the rest of the flight, Kim gleeful at the thought of two weeks to be able to insult Shego without getting into trouble and Shego plotting numerous ways to humiliate Kim. Once they had landed and everyone was exiting the jet, Shego held Kim back until everyone else had gotten off. She threw Kim back into a seat and stood towering over her.

"Look, _Kimmie_," she was speaking in such a deadly tone and was leaning so close to Kim's face that Kim's heart actually skipped a beat out of fear for what Shego could do to her. "Just because I'm not allowed to injure you for two weeks, doesn't mean that I can't kill you on New Year's day." She leaned in so that her mouth was a mere inch away from Kim's ear. "While I still think you're immature, I know for a fact that you're smart enough to know that all actions have consequences." She stood up to her full height (which wasn't really that tall, but still an inch taller than Kim) and walked towards the door.

"Hey" Ron called from outside of the jet. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be right out." Shego looked over her shoulder once again, grinned and said in a false, cheerful tone, "Come on, Kim, and cheer up, after all, 'tis the season to be jolly."

Kim watched from her chair as Shego sauntered out. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Hey! Just so you all know… I might not update this as soon as I'd like to because I'll be working on a lot of my other fics this coming up week. I'm hoping to write a few chapters and then just post them every week. Oh, and if you're reading this near any kind of holiday, then Happy Holidays!


End file.
